Antes del inicio
by Luka-sama
Summary: Antes de entrar al chat de RFA, antes de verlo en la fiesta esa noche..mucho antes de eso, Mc y Yoosung ya se habían conocido, pero ambos no lo recordaban, por que en ese momento solo fueron dos desconocidos en un mismo espacio sin saber todo lo que pasaria poco despues.


_Dios este juego está acabando con mi poca vida social…okno. Pero es demasiado adictivo._

 _Mystic Messenger no me pertenece._

 _Ni ninguno de sus chicos lamentablemente._

 **Antes del inicio**

Probablemente no lo recuerdes, al igual que Mc no lo hacía, pero en algún momento antes de que ella entrara dentro de RFA, había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, aunque no lo recordara.

No fueron momentos memorables, pasaron dentro de su vida ordinaria, sin que nadie supiera que sus destinos estaban entrelazados.

Todo como una pequeña burla, sobre como algo sin importancia hoy, el día de mañana puede tener otro sentido.

MC…o Mica como era su nombre, conoció a Yoosung por primera vez, no en la fiesta, mientras herido daba un discurso sobre el amor que le tenía. NO lo conoció tampoco por el chat, donde hablaban ambos y esperaban con ansias poder conocerse en persona.

Fue de hecho algunos años antes.

Ella había salido por fin de la preparatoria y estaba en la universidad, su cabello castaño era corto y sus aspiraciones en la vida no eran mucho. Solo era una chica con una gran capacidad para hacer sentir a los otros bien y que se inscribía en todo, para ayudar a los demás.

Quien ese día había ido a una heladería y que disfrutaba de un postre, mientras su teléfono estaba en un chat con un viejo amigo.

No fue para ella importante ver a un pequeño chico menor que ella de cabellera castaña y ojos morados entrar, no le pareció trascendental su amorosa sonrisa o sus ojos brillantes ante la idea de comprarle algo a su querida prima Rika.

Ella era un cliente más.

Él también.

No tenían importancia en la vida del otro, no es que supieran algo o sintieran una especie de conexión. Eran dos completos desconocidos.

Ese día debió ser como cualquier otro, sin conocerse, viviendo cada quien su vida, solo atrapados curiosamente en un mismo punto específico en el tiempo.

Pero el destino no quería eso, este ya tenía sus planes, sabía cómo terminaría todo en unos años. Sabría como ambos se conocerían en un Chat, como la vida de ambos daría varios giros inesperados, como se enamorarían, como se encontrarían en otro momento…incluso sabría que se casarían y tendrían un hijo.

Pero ellos no lo sabían.

Mientras caminaba, a Yoosung se le cayó la billetera justo al pasar al lado de Mica. Esta confundida al haber estado siguiendo una hormiga que quiso de su helado, noto como este articulo termino en el suelo. Su actitud de ayudar a otros, se hizo presente levantando la billetera y alcanzando rápidamente la mano del chico.

Este giro a verle algo confundido de ser tomado por sorpresa.

Fue ese momento donde nada paso, donde no hubo un extraño momento especial o algo.

Solo dos desconocidos encontrándose por casualidad.

-Dejaste caer tu billetera-había dicho Mc con tranquilidad entregándola.

Donde Yoosung se sonrojaba por ser tan torpe y le daba gracias con una torpe reverencia.

-Dios soy tan torpe-se quejaba el menor por unos pocos años.

Uno o dos.

No era mucho.

Mc sonrió de forma encantadora, provocando que Yoosung sonriera algo más torpe ante la vergüenza.

Luego ella volvió a su asiento, este compro el helado para su prima, ambos no se despidieron. Pero cuando Yoosung salió de la heladería, a través del vidrio ambos se vieron por una última vez. Mc volvió a sonreírle y despedirse con su mano, provocando que Yoosung sonriera algo infantil y también le imitara.

Luego el cruzo la calle.

Ella siguió con su helado.

No había sido una cuestión del destino, no fue algo importante para ellos, solo un suceso que no recordaban. Pues poco después fue la muerte de la prima de Yoosung, más adelante ambos cambiarían.

Aun así, cuando Mc entro a aquel chat, donde hablando con Yoosung este le envió una foto de cabello castaño. Ella recostada en la cama, sintió un extraño deja vu, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero no recordara entonces.

Al igual que Yoosung al verla en la fiesta esa vez, donde la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, le pareció verla en otra parte…y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con Rika.

Pero así era el destino, jugando con ellos incluso antes de que todo diera inicio.

 **Fin**

 _Me parece tierno pensar en conocer alguno de los chicos antes del inicio de todo._

 _Todos son demasiado perfectos, aun no elijo a mi preferido._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
